Neo Soldier Sailor Sun
by Sailor Sun6
Summary: Um...this is the story of the time the new soldiers protect Small Lady's child. Please R&R ~.^
1. A Hero is Born

***I do NOT own Sailor Moon, even though I strongly wish I did. All Sailor Moon matters are created by Naoko Takeuchi. ***  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: A hero is born  
  
***Please Read***-This is my story of what happens during the time that Queen Small Lady Serenity (Chibiusa) is ruling. All the soldiers rest in peace now in the crystal palace where Chibiusa and King Helios rule. Chibiusa gave birth to the heir to the throne, whose guardians are:  
  
Sailor Sun  
  
Sailor Star  
  
Sailor Galaxy  
  
Sailor Planet  
  
Sailor Earth  
  
That is where our story begins.  
  
As the Moon Kingdom was preparing the ball for the beginning of the 31st century, and the birth of the Moon heir, Sailor Sun was standing on the balcony, wishing she were home with her mother, Sailor Venus. "Mama." she mumbled as she looked sadly out onto the moon. She was indeed a beautiful Senshi. She had brownish-black hair and she wore her light orange sailor fuku with an orange ribbon and an orange center. She wore a golden tiara with an orange center and on her hair were little white clips. "Sun, it is your job to be the leader of the Senshi's and you must lead them. You also have the duty to protect the princess." she recalled were her mother's last words. Suddenly a hand was on her shoulder, she spun around, shocked, and discovered it was only Sailor Planet, even though he was a Senshi, he was also the fiancé of the future Moon Kingdom heir, and he was also handsome. He was the son of the priestess, Sailor Mars. He wore something similar to what the moon light knight wore except most of it was light red and only his eyes shone. "Sun, you ok?" he asked, having concern in his voice. Sun smiled up at him "Yea I'm okay. It's just.never mind" "What?" he asked, his voice soft. "Nothing" she replied. He smiled at her then returned to the palace. "The princess of the Moon has got it made." she mumbled. "She has a handsome fiancé and her personal bodyguards, and I'm stuck being one of them." She sighed. While inside, Sailor Planet was with his friends, Sailor Earth and Sailor Galaxy. The both had the same fuku as he did except Sailor Earth's was blackish-white and Galaxy's was light, yet dark green. "It seems to me that someone has a crush on Sun." teased Sailor Galaxy, addressing Sailor Planet. "I do not! Snapped a very red Sailor Planet. "And besides, I'm already engaged." Sailor Galaxy snickered. "Well, I certainly have a crush on the cute Sailor Sun. If you don't like her then-" "Jeez you guys," replied a slightly angry Sailor Earth. "Is all you can talk about Sun?" "Don't you have a crush on her as well?" asked Sailor Galaxy. "Well.uh." said a very red Sailor Earth. Just then Sailor Star entered the room. "Any on you guys seen Sun?" asked the light pink-haired Sailor Star. She wore a light-blue Sailor fuku, which had the same design as Sun's except for a blue ribbon with a sky blue center. She also wore a gold tiara but with a light blue center and little white clips in her hair. She was the daughter of Mercury. "Nope" replied all three male-Senshi in unison. Suddenly, there was an enormous crash.  
  
Adam woke up, startled by the strange dream. He glances around and found himself home. He looked at the clock; it was only three in the morning. He went back to sleep.  
  
The sudden explosion made everything tremble. Sailor Planet looked around worried. The trembling suddenly stopped. There was a scream from the balcony. "Sun!" Screamed Sailor Star.  
  
Adam woke up. He had a strange dream but couldn't exactly remember what it was. He walked downstairs where his father was reading his newspaper. "That Neo Sailor V is some person.she did it again"  
  
"She did what again?" Asked the sleepy Adam.  
  
"You haven't heard of the brilliant Neo Sailor V???!!!" asked his stunned dad. "Nope" answered the sleepy Adam, now getting some cereal from a pantry. "Adam, you're late." called Kayyo from outside. "ACK!!!" Screamed Adam! He quickly threw on his clothing, combed his hair, brushed his teeth, and grabbed his stuff. Kayyo was waiting impatiently outside. "Jeez Adam, you made me twenty minutes late and Andrew already went on ahead." Said Kayyo, sitting on his handsome red bike. "Come on! Let's ride before we're late for homeroom!" yelled Adam as he biked down the street with his glamorous black bike. As the two boys rode to school, they say Hinako. She had just parked her pink bike that matched perfectly with her pink hair. "Hinako!" Kayyo called as a 'hello' greeting. "Hello Kayyo" replied Hinako. Hinako giggled slightly Adam's sleepiness. Just then, an orange colored bike parked next to Hinako's bike. Satsumii dismounted the bike then quickly ran into the school building. "She looks familiar." Adam mumbled as he watched Satsumii run into the school building. "Briiiiiiiinnnnnggggg" rang the bell that told the students that it was time for first class. Adam ran to class and called "see you later" to his friends. He looked around his first period class that happened to be math. He sighed at his worst subject. "I want you all to know how Satsumii Kayho has got a perfect score on this weeks quiz. But all of you have done poorly. Please see Satsumii's example for being a better student at Math. Adam sneaked a peek at Satsumii who had a plain expression on her face. Thankfully, Adam lasted through school that day with a seventy percent on his test. He sighed thinking what his parents would think about such a bad score. "Ahhhhh! Someone help me! My.my friend is attacking me! Someone please." called a close by voice. Adam quickly ran to the voice to see a monster with long tendrils was attacking a little girl. Adam gasped and hid behind a wall. Suddenly, a black cat appeared. "Adam, here!" The cat tossed Adam a pin with a little earth design on it. "You talked!" Adam said, with his mouth wide open. "No time to explain now, you must yell 'Earth Power, Make up' and save the girl. Quickly!" Yelled the cat. "Uh.ok.um..Earth Power, MAKE UP!!!!" And suddenly Adam was in the air. In almost an instant Adam was wearing a costume of black (the same design of the moon light knight's). He also wore black boots and a black tiara-like headband with a black jewel in the center. "Quickly Adam!" Called he cat. Adam quickly ran around the corner. "Stop right there!" He called. "And who are you?" Asked the monster in a deep voice. "I'm uh...The champion of justice! A male Senshi cloaked in Earth's mystery! Sailor Earth!" Called Adam. "Sailor Earth? Sounds too pesky to keep around! I'll just destroy you and get your soul crystal for Mistress Lake!" Roared the monster. The monster was about to strike Adam with its long tendrils but. "V-Frisbee Beam!" yelled a voice as a Frisbee shaped beam hit the monster. The monster turned around, "uggghhhhh. Who are you?" it said. "The champion of love and justice, Neo Sailor V!" called the figure. "Adam! Quickly! Yell 'Earth Destruction Blast' and aim that attack at the monster. "Ah.okay" replied Adam. "Earth Destruction Blast!" He yelled as energy of black and brown came out of his hand and was aimed at the monster. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Screamed the monster as it was destroyed and turned into a lump of sand. "Good job, Sailor Earth. But this is only the beginning" called Neo Sailor V as she jumped away.  
  
"Wow." said Adam.  
  
***LOL! What a beginning for Adam's adventures. Who is the voice that saved Adam? Neo Sailor V? Stay tuned for next time! More secrets revealed!*** 


	2. A Team

Chapter 2. A Team  
  
Adam couldn't believe his wonderful dream. He was actually Sailor Earth! Ah...Such a beautiful dream. He wished it had lasted forever. It was finally the weekends! A time to have fun, kick back and relax. He, Andrew, Kayyo, and Hinako were planning to go to the museum for a quick visit. Hinako had someone for them to meet over there. Adam pondered who she was. He imagined a pretty archeologist, digging for fossils. He sighed. All the pretty girls at school were taken these days. He looked out the window. "ADAM! Are you in any way paying attention?" asked Luna in a harsh voice. "Adam looked at Luna thinking 'ever since this annoying pin, I'm someone different. I can't even enjoy my vacation!' "What did you say Luna? I didn't seem to hear you." Luna sighed. "As a Sailor Senshi, you have a mountain of things to learn. Starting with your attacks, finding your fellow Senshi, and protecting the heir to the throne. I still don't know why you are possibly far more ditzy then Sailor Moon. But, I guess you're just that way." Luna sighed again. "Luna, this time I'll listen. Tell me just once more." Adam Pleaded. "Alright. You are one of the chosen Senshi to protect the princess, heir to the 31st century's throne. There were four other Senshis just like you, all with the same cause. But during the time that they were sent to the real Earth, they lost their memory of ever being a Senshi. It is your job to find all of your fellow Senshis and the princess." Said Luna in a very serious tone. "What about Neo Sailor V? Could she be a Senshi too?" "Let's leave Sailor V out of this for now, Okay?" Ring Ring, Ring Ring "That must be Hinako!" Adam shouted as he ran down the stairs to get his bike. Luna gave another quick sigh as Adam ran out the door. "Is he really the chosen Senshi?" She asked herself.  
  
Adam greeted Hinako outside with a quick 'Hinako!' Hinako Smiled. "Come on Adam, before we're late. "Adam mounted his bike and he and his friends pedaled to the museum. "Who do you want us to meet?" Adam asked in excitement. "Oh, just a friend" Hinako said with a grin on her face. When the four friends arrived at the museum, Satsumii Kayho was sitting on the stairs. "Wonder what she's doing here" Andrew mumbled to Kayyo. Kayyo snickered. "Satsumii!" Called Hinako as she came closer to the steps. Satsumii smiled in reply. Hinako turned to her friends. "She's who I wanted you to meet." All the boys stare at Satsumii with their mouths open. Satsumii was pretty, Adam just didn't seemed to notice before. "She works here," said Hinako, giggling slightly at the expressions on the boy's faces. "Wh.what? She an archeologist here?" Asked Adam in a very surprised tone. "No, but she helps with small research."  
  
The five of them went into the museum where Satsumii showed them around, taking them to each exhibit. When they had looked at every piece of work, the four friends bid Satsumii farewell, saying that they would see Satsumii at school tomorrow. Satsumii waved goodbye to them in reply. When they mounted their bikes, Andrew seemed extremely gloomy. Hinako turned to Andrew "what's wrong?" "Oh, nothing" was his reply. "He asked Satsumii out on a date. But she let him down softly" said Kayyo with a grin. Andrew glared at Kayyo. When they had just mounted their bikes, they heard a scream from inside the museum. "Satsumii!" cried all the friends. They quickly ran inside to see a monster with a huge tennis ball for a body. The monster had grabbed Satsumii by the throat. "Where is it?!" Demanded the monster. "I.I don't.don't know what.you're talking about," said Satsumii in pain. "You will after you get a taste of this!" The monster yelled. The monster raised its hand as energy gathered into it. The monster aimed the attack at Satsumii's heart. Satsumii looked horrified. "Stop it!" Cried Hinako as she threw a sculpture at the monster. The monster stopped its attack and turned around. "Who are you? I thought I scared everyone off by now." "The question is who are YOU?" Asked Hinako bravely (all the boys sweatdrop lightly at this question). "I am monster Tennique. I am also your death! Get a taste of this!" Yelled the monster as he sent a million balls of negative energy towards them. As he did that, he also dropped Satsumii to the ground. All the friends quickly ran into a testing room, panting as they got in. "Now what?" Asked Adam. "Adam," called a familiar voice. "Here," said Luna as she tossed Hinako a blue crystal star, Kayyo a red crystal star, Andrew a green crystal star, and Adam a light blackish-red crystal star. "Adam, that's your boost. Now Hinako, yell 'Star power, make up!', Kayyo yell 'Planet Power, Make up!', Andrew, yell 'Galaxy power, Make up!', and Adam, yell the same thing. All the soldiers yelled their appropriate phrase and transformed into Neo Soldiers. Hinako wore a blue sailor fuku, as Andrew, Kayyo, and Adam had the same fuku design. But Adam's was blackish-red, Andrew's green, and Kayyo's red. "Quickly!" Yelled a worried Luna. "We're going.sheesh," said Adam as the four Senshi ran out the door to meet the monster. "Stop right there!" yelled the four Senshi. "And who are you" asked the monster, Tennique. Hinako went first "I am Sailor Star, a Sailor Senshi protected by the stars. In the name of the star.you're punished!" Then Andrew "I am Sailor Galaxy, a Sailor Senshi protected by the galaxies. I will not let you hurt young innocent girls!" Then Kayyo "I am Sailor Planet, a Sailor Senshi protected by the planets. The planets did not mention you today. One option: Destruction!" And finally, Adam. "I am Sailor Earth. Protected by the Earth itself. I will not let you bring evil to my world. And together, we're the." and together everyone said "the Neo Genesis Sailor Team!" That was said along with a little pose. Tennique dropped the unconscious Satsumii to the ground. "Star shape water blast!" Hinako yelled as star shaped water bubbles hit Tennique with great force. Tennique did not turn to dust as Hinako expected, though. "Heh, girls. They're always weakies," said Andrew. "My turn! Thunder planet circulation," Andrew yelled as little tiny lightning-circles held together by a ring of thunder came straight for Tennique. The attack had good aim but it did very little damage. "Girls are weakies, eh?" Mumbled Hinako. Andrew glared at Hinako. "Earth Destruction Blast," Adam yelled with great energy as a much more powerful blast then last time hit Tennique. But that attack didn't effect either. "Planet's dancing embers!" Kayyo shouted as a dozen fireballs surrounded by mini fireballs hit Tennique. Tennique took a step back, covering it's eyes with its hands. "Uh!" It cried in pain. "Boys rule and girls drool," Andrew mumbled. Hinako's face grew furious. "V Frisbee Beam!" Called a voice. Adam looked up as the attack hit Tennique. It screamed in pain. "It's.it's you," he mumbled. "Good to see you again too, Sailor Earth," said Neo V. "Everyone! Listen up! The monster you're dealing with has a blackmoon power of 1000. That might seem a lot but it's not. Your powers, however, are only 800. Tennique is effected the most by fire. But, with two of your attacks, you can defeat it easily. I'll help just in case." Neo V turned to Kayyo. "Sailor Planet, lend me some help." "Right!" Kayyo said. "Planet's dancing embers!" "V Frisbee Beam!" The two combined attacks hit Tennique, turning it into dust. Sailor Neo V smiled at the team. "Here," she said as she tossed them watches. "Those are you're communicators. They're also enemy trackers, which tells you their name and power. I think they also mention blackmoon power. You can also check your own power if you have to." With that Neo V jumped away. All the members flipped open their communicators. "Moonpower: 805," Hinako read. "Moonpower 801," read Andrew. Hinako smiled a satisfactory smile. "Girls rule, boys drool." 


End file.
